Generally speaking, a nuclear power generation is directed to using an energy generating during the nuclear fission of an atomic nucleus in a nuclear reactor, whereas a thermal power generation is directed to using energy is generating during the combustion of heavy oil and coal, so both the energies are different from each other in terms of the use of energy.
The nuclear power generation and the thermal power generation are same in the way that vapor is generated by boiling water in a vapor generator using the above mentioned energy, and a turbine generator is driven by a driving force generated by rotating a turbine with the generated vapor for thereby generating electric power, and the vapor used so as to rotate the turbine is passed through a steam condenser and is converted into a liquid state through a cooling and condensing procedure which use sea water and is fed back to the vapor generator and is used so as to generate again vapor, which procedures are conducted in the same manner in both the cases through a certain circulation process.
In order to supply water to the vapor generator during the nuclear power and thermal power generations, an additional large capacity cooling water pump for pumping seawater(cooling water) and supplying to the steam condenser and an additional high pressure water supply pump for supplying the water condensed by the steam condenser to the vapor generator are necessarily provided. For this, a facility costs a lot, and an energy efficiency and operation performance become worse since the driving and operation of the pump requires more electric power, and another problems is that a maintenance costs a lot as well.
In addition, even when a high pressure water supply pump is provided, which is designed to supply water to the vapor generator, the pumping does not work as intended at the high pressure pump for a cavitations phenomenon generating owing to an increased temperature. The seawater is heated through the steam condenser in such a way that a cooling water is supplied to the steam condenser and turns to a cooling water with a room temperature and is supplied to the water supply pump. In this case, all the amount of the heated seawater is discharged to sea, which consequently causes critical environmental problems.
In other words, the exhaust water heated as it absorbs heat through a heat exchange procedure while passing through the steam condenser is a sort of a byproduct producing during the nuclear power generation and the thermal power generation. It generally has a temperature 7-13 degree higher than the temperature of typical natural water; however all the amount of the same is discharged to sea, thus resulting in a destroy of natural ecosystem.